Aozora Stage
by KoOri no HouKou
Summary: Echizen Ryoga?Isn't he the brother of the brat that beat you,Seiichi?He needs to leave me alone!What about Shiraishi-san?Well,he's a refreshing change compared to the boys I'm used to,that's for sure!From the author of 'Koi no Gekidasa Ecstasy'
1. That Rikkai University's student

**It's the attack of the plot bunnies!**

**I'm getting so many new ideas at once and I'm trying to write it down at the same time. Which is not really helping…**

**Anyway, this is another High School story with Rikkai boys! Ahaha, going to be a little different though! Why? Well, you'll see. XD**

**I'm changing the name of the OCs this time so don't worry. XD But she's going to be going through quite a number of tortures because of a certain someone… **

**(The only) disclaimer in this whole story (because I'm bloody lazy to keep writing disclaimer): I don't own PoT. If I do, I'll be rich by now and I'll be up in cloud nine the majority of the characters are freaking sexy. **

**Are you ready? Let's go!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aozora Stage ('Blue Sky's Stage')<strong>_

**Stage one: That Rikkai university's student**

**Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku High School section, Monday, 3PM…**

I'm currently torn between running away and pretending to be dead right now…

_**My beautiful, evil cousin is currently smiling his 'killer' smile at me!**_

I look pleadingly at the tall, stoic fukubuchou of Rikkai's male's tennis team but he pretends to ignore me! That traitor!

How did I get myself into this situation, you ask? Let me introduce myself, then… Hello, my name is Natsume Kohaku! I'm currently starting my third year at Rikkai Dai high school and also the person with the worst luck on earth that got coerced into being the tennis team's manager even though I did nothing tennis-related back in middle school in Hyoutei… Heck, I'm only considered friends with _two_ tennis regulars back in Hyoutei, but even then I've never been to their matches or practice!

Well, I'm in Rikkai because it's a good school and my older brother is managing our family's company's office in Kanagawa while our Father is in the Kyoto headquarters… But the downside of it is that I've to see Yukimura Seiichi AKA my devil cousin every freaking day!

…How can the girls in Rikkai be so blind? He's beautiful, all right, but dammit he's an evil reincarnation!

_Somebody, please get me out of this mess! WAH!_

"So, Kohaku, are you coming with me, dear? It won't take too long to go to the University area of the campus, I promise." Seiichi smiles wider, and I can only cry mentally as Sanada Genichirou (AKA my last resort) mutters some bullshit excuse and runs away, leaving me alone with this pretty demon here…

…**I think I'm going to die. Please hold a proper funeral for me and burn my Shirota Yu collection for me too, Kyouya nii-san! **

I pout sulkily but move to get up. "How on earth am I related to you again, Seiichi?" I ask him gloomily as we exit the classroom together. "And why do you need to go and check out the varsity's team anyway?"

"Because there is someone I must talk to, honey." He replies with a smile on his face.

"Then why does an unimportant manager like me have to be there with you?" I whine childishly. "It's my first day of being a third year, dammit! Get Gen-chan or Renji to go with you!"

He chuckles amusedly. "Why? Are you afraid of me that much, Kohaku?"

"No, I'm afraid for my sanity. I'm already crazy enough from hanging around you guys everyday." I deadpan.

He laughs at me! "That you don't have to be afraid of, dear cousin. You _**are**_ already insane. I believe it started from when you were attending Hyoutei."

"Have I ever told you that I don't like you?"

"Why, dear, I love you so!"

I pout as he continues to smile sweetly at me. Hmph! Why can't my high school life be nice and beautiful like other girls?

_**Kami-sama, please tell us why you send this devil in disguise to be our cousin! I demand my springtime of youth back!**_

"Shouldn't you be practicing so you can beat that Echizen brat?" I trail along after Seiichi somewhat lazily. "Seiichi, I need to go back to the courts so the boys will practice." I whine with a pout.

"Oh, Genichirou will take care of that, dear. Don't worry your pretty head over it, ne?" He pats my black hair, and I scowl. "Shouldn't you worry about drinking more milk, honey?" He teases casually.

HEY! It's not my fault I'm only 166cm! You guys are too tall, dammit!

"Why do I have to be the manager when my specialty isn't tennis?" I ask my ever-smiling cousin with a dreadful feeling looming over my head.

…_Something tells me I'm definitely _NOT_ going to like his answer…_

Seiichi beams brilliantly. "Your specialty is kickboxing and horseback riding, yes? It's easy for me to have you around for the purpose of beating the Regulars into shape by your kickboxing, especially when they are slacking out. Don't you think so?"

**Scratch 'the devil'! He's the DEMON KING! Who the hell gave him the nickname 'The Child of God'? He should be 'The Child of Satan'!**

I move to walk closer to Seiichi as we step onto the university area of Rikkai Dai. It's because of the high school's uniform we are wearing attracts the attentions from the university's students…

But look down on us, and the high schoolers and I'll beat your sorry arse! RAWR!

"Oh my, it's rare to see high schoolers around this area!" Someone exclaims from behind us somewhat snobbishly.

…_And it's time to kick someone's sorry arse! Hell to the freaking yeah, baby! Let's show'em what we've got!_

I turn around and give the person a bland stare. The only reason I haven't done anything yet is because Seiichi is currently turning his, ah, what I dub as 'Maximum Super Godly Killer' smile on the poor sod. I mentally cackle as I notice the guy winces slightly…

Rest in peace, buddy! When Seiichi smiles like that, it means trouble! I won't say I'll pray for you, though! MWAHAHA!

"Ah, Muuri-senpai," Seiichi smiles wider, and Muuri pales further. _Ooh, so this guy's all bark but no bite!_ "I'm looking for Tokugawa-senpai. Have you seen him?"

Muuri chuckles nervously. "Oh, he should be at the courts." He starts to back away slowly. "Don't let me hold you guys up!"

_**WAHAHA! He's a chicken, I say!**_** A chicken that cowers in front of the 'Demon' Seiichi!**

"Thank you, senpai. Shall we go, Ko-hime?" My cousin gives me a gentle smile.

I grin back happily. "Let's go, Seiichi!"

As soon as we arrive at the University's courts, Seiichi looks around and stops when he notices two males talking at the bleachers. "Ah, I found him." He smiles happily. Turning to me, he tilts his head slightly. "Come on, Ko-hime, I'll introduce you."

I follow my cousin's trail of vision… Ooh, those two guys are sexy! Tall, lean muscles and athletic guys are always nice to look at!

_**Hey, I need to look at personalities too, you know? Good looking but bad personalities are not my thing! If the guy is good looking but rotten to the core, then I'll just 'look'! But if the guy pisses me off, then I'll set Seiichi on him! BWAHAHA!**_

Seiichi greets the two males with a friendly smile. "Tokugawa-senpai, Echizen-san, it's been a while." He nods to the two males respectfully. "I'm glad to see you are well."

…Wait, isn't 'Echizen' the name of the brat who beat Seiichi?

"Yukimura-kun," the serious looking male with deep blue hair, sharp grey eyes and deep voice replies. His eyes then look at me in surprise. "I didn't know you'd bring your manager, Yukimura-kun." He chuckles as I meet his serious gaze with my surprised one. "I do know of you. You are Natsume Kohaku, the only girl who can keep the Rikkai High School's Regulars in line by just smiling."

…It's nothing to be proud of, senpai… Especially when you have to use sadistic smile all the time to keep those _chimpanzees_ in line! I have to learn how to handle them from somewhere, you know? Heck, some times I have to use that smile against my own cousin, _**the**_ (Devil King) Child of God!

The other handsome male with black-green hair and alluring hazel (to the point of almost gold) eyes, gives me a surprised look. "You mean to tell me that this is the rumored manager of the Rikkai High's team who rules with her iron fist?" He asks with an amused smile.

**HEY! Why do people always make me meaner than I am? Don't laugh at me because something I have to do!**

Seiichi chuckles amusedly at my slight pout. "Tokugawa-senpai, Echizen-san, this is my cousin Natsume Kohaku." I bow slightly as my cousin introduces me. "Ko-hime, this is Tokugawa Kazuya-senpai." He gestures to the serious looking male. "And this is Echizen Ryouga, Echizen-kun's older brother." He nods to the male with the black-green hair.

I smile slightly. "Pleased to meet you, Tokugawa-senpai, Echizen-senpai."

_Damn right! Especially that Echizen brat's older brother! He's a hottie! Can someone call 911 just in case of fire? He's BURNING!_

…Why is it that I have such an _**idiotic**_ conscience I do not know…

"Tokugawa-senpai, can I talk to you for a few minute?" Seiichi, who's in his buchou mode, asks the serious-looking senpai. "I'd like to ask you something."

Tokugawa-senpai nods at my cousin. "Of course, Yukimura-kun."

My cousin's blue eyes give me a slightly apologetic look. "Sorry, Ko-hime, can you stay here for a bit, dear? I'll be right back."

I grin and give him a playful salute. "Yes, Yuki-buchou!"

Seiichi laughs and pats my head gently. "Shall we, senpai?" He turns to Tokugawa-senpai, who nods in reply. The duo then walk away to the other side of the bleachers where no one is around, leaving me with Echizen Ryouga-senpai.

…_**Can anyone say 'awkward'? I'm not so good with attention and this guy here is literally staring holes into me!**_

"Can I help you with something, Echizen-senpai?" I ask the black-green hair male impatiently and meet his stare head-on. "It's rude to stare, especially when I don't really know you, senpai." I say bluntly.

He laughs at me! "You can call me Ryouga-senpai, Natsume-chan." He smirks cheekily at me. "I wouldn't have been able to tell that you are Yukimura's cousin if it's not for that smile." He starts conversationally.

I don't even bother to hide my groan. "Why is it that my smile is something people _always_ compare with Seiichi's smile?" I mumble in exasperation.

He laughs at my comment. "Well, you know my brother Ryouma, right? He told me that it only took a smile from you to snap Kirihara out of his 'Devil Mode'. That's actually pretty awesome if you ask me."

…**That brat Echizen Ryouma is _dead_ the next time I saw him. Out of all the things to tell his brother about me, _that_ is what he chose to tell Echizen Ryouga?**

I grin sheepishly. "Well, sometimes no one else was there so I had to take drastic measures." I look up to stare _Ryouga_-senpai in the eyes. "How come you're not attending somewhere closer to Seigaku, senpai?" I ask him curiously.

He smirks back at my question. "It's more fun like this if I run into Chibisuke." At my confused look, he laughs before adding. "You know my brother Ryouma? I always call him Chibisuke. Don't you think he's cute?"

I give him an 'are-you-serious' look. "Echizen-senpai, do I look like a person who will date someone younger, nonetheless a _**brat**_?" I deadpan. "Besides, Echizen-kun is way too dedicated to tennis to see that Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter is giving him all these signs that she likes him. He's way too oblivious about the opposite sex if you ask me."

He laughs out loud. A sexy, somewhat arrogant laugh that really suits his character I may add. _Damn_, he _is_ good!

"Nice laugh, senpai." I drawl out while he's still laughing.

The alluring hazel-gold eyes look at me amusedly. "You're really interesting, Kohaku-chan. I told you, didn't I? Just call me Ryouga." He slings an arm over my shoulders casually.

_**Whoa! Not so fast there buddy! No touchy-feely please!**_

I duck away from his grasp and point at him. "_Ryouga_-senpai, stop right there before I scream 'sexual harassment'." I smile darkly.

Apparently, even this kind of dark smile doesn't faze this guy… He just smirks at me! "I think I'll pay more visits to the Rikkai High's tennis practice from now on since you're definitely going to be there, Natsume Kohaku. You're really funny and interesting. I think I want to get to know you better, sweetheart."

…And faster than I can react, Echizen Ryouga tugs me into his arms and places a kiss on my temple! Right in front of everyone in the area!

_KYA! It's sexual harassment from the hottie! I can die happy now, boss! He's not your average High School boy so that tops the cake!_

**YOU AREN'T HELPING, BLOODY CONSCIENCE!**

"I'll see you soon, Kohaku." With a 'cat-got-the-cream' smirk, Echizen Ryouga just saunters off towards the court, leaving me to gawk after him.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, dearest?" Seiichi's sugary voice comes from behind me, and I know in that moment that I'm doomed…

I turn around with an innocent smile. "It's a long story, Seiichi…"

"I have all the time in the world to listen to my dearest cousin. I'd say you start talking now, dear." He smiles wider, and I almost can see my impending doom…

_**ARGH! Damn you, Echizen Ryouga! Damn you for doing that right in front of Seiichi! Now I'm so dead! WAH! Kami-sama, please help me!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The same day, 6.30pm, Natsume siblings' apartment…<strong>

My best friend, Niou Masaharu, laughs at my dead-tired state from where he's sitting on the couch. "Babe, you look awful." He snickers as I shoot him a weak glare. "So what happened at the university anyway? I've never seen Yukimura that mad, mind you."

'_**Mad' would be an understatement of the year, Masaharu. Try 'super-bloody-extremely-mad-enough-to-send-a-godzilla-running', won't you? That sounds more like it!**_

I close my finished homework book and toss it onto the table unceremoniously. "Seiichi is mad because Echizen Ryouga _flirted_ with me." I sigh loudly. "_Flirt_ wouldn't quite cut it. I'd say he was playing around." I pick up a cushion pillow and start wringing the life out of the poor object.

…Damn that sexy bastard! He just had to go and touch me in front of everyone! Now it's going to be all over campus, I assure you!

Haru grins at me. "Aren't you happy that finally a guy is taking an interest in you and willing to overlook the fact that your cousin is _**the**_ almighty Yukimura buchou?" He ducks to avoid the pillow I threw at him with a laugh. "Ooh, did I hit a nerve, love?"

I pout childishly. "He's arrogant and handsome, but I don't know anything about him." I tell my best friend sulkily. "Well, I can tell that he's a brilliant tennis player, but what about his personality in general? Can you even tell me anything about Echizen Ryouga, Haru?" I ask curiously.

He rubs his chin thoughtfully. "He's a damn good tennis player, love. I heard he might even be better than the Tokugawa-senpai you've met today. Rumor has it that Echizen-senpai is just too lazy to take too much responsibility so he chucked the duty of the leader to Tokugawa-senpai."

_Hmm…why is it that you are _always_ attracted to the arrogant, sexy bastard? But I can't blame you, though. Ryouga-senpai's hazel-gold eyes are so _smoking_! And at least he's not over-the-top egotistical like certain Hyoutei's tennis captain…_

…You're not really helping here so just shut up, okay?

The sound of the front door opening and someone entering makes Masaharu and me perk up. "I'm home!" My brother's familiar deep, smooth voice greets us from the door.

**WEE! Nii-san's home! I'm sure he brought food! I love you, nii-san!**

Meet my brother, Natsume Kyouya, twenty-three year old male with short, layered black hair, the same turquoise eyes like mine and slightly tanned skin and a seriously handsome face. But nii-san is 184cm tall! That's so not fair! Why am I the short one?

I pounce on my brother's tall form happily. "Nii-san, I'm glad you're home! Is that Chinese takeout?" I eye the bag in Kyouya nii-san's hand interestedly.

My brother chuckles softly. "Yeah, I figured since it was your first day back to school we might as well get takeout." He pats my head and pushes me into the apartment.

Masaharu waves at my brother from the couch. "Kyouya-san, nice to see you again." My best friend grins at my brother.

Kyouya nii-san nods back at the silver-blue hair trickster. "I figured it was you, Niou. You staying for dinner?" My brother asks Masaharu and starts to take his necktie off. "I don't mind, you know. Better you or Sanada or that seaweed head brat than Yukimura…"

_I agree with you there, nii-san! Better anyone than that sadistic buchou!_

My best friend grins cheekily. "Then don't mind me imposing!" He starts to put our things on the table away.

"What were you guys talking about anyway, hmm?" Kyouya nii-san tosses his document bag onto the empty couch. "Did Yukimura make you do something scary again?"

**_I swear you can be a psychic, Kyouya nii-san… You _almost_ get that right!_**

I deadpan, and Masaharu laughs at the expression on my face. "Buchou dragged her off to meet some Rikkai University's guys today. I think one of them hit on her. Am I right, love?" He smirks at me wolfishly! That guy!

Kyouya nii-san eyes turn icy in contrast to the sadistic smile on his face. "What's that bastard's name?" My brother asks while glaring at the table.

…Nii-san, you and Seiichi and the Rikkai boys are _**way**_ too over-protective! It's bad enough that Seiichi drives every boy away at school already! And it's not like you haven't been doing this since I was a little girl!

…**Honestly, can you imagine a ten year-old guy threatening five year-old boys because they were playing tag with his sister? GAWD!**

I roll my eyes at both of them. "I met Tokugawa Kazuya-senpai and Echizen Ryouga-senpai." I blink as my brother grunts at the latter name. "You know Echizen Ryouga, nii-san?"

Kyouya nii-san shrugs slightly and pats the space next to him on the couch. I sit down next to him. "Hmm, I think you were in England for summer school when this happened… From what I've heard, a fake billionaire called Sakurafubuki hired Echizen Ryouga to play tennis on his cruise ship. However, that fake got busted and Echizen got off." My brother absentmindedly pats my head and chuckles as I pout. "Well, I also met him twice. First time I met him was in USA. Our company sponsored him at that time. Then he came back to Japan at U-17 camp. Father and I went to talk to couple of the coaches about sponsoring some players…"

"What do you think about him, Kyouya nii-san?" I ask curiously.

"He's a bloody good tennis player, all right. But personality wise, he's arrogant, cocky but he's dedicated to tennis. At least he doesn't drag fangirls around like Atobe…" My brother gives me a teasing grin. "Speaking of which, what is it with you and having a crush on arrogant bastards anyway? Didn't you use to have a crush on Atobe?"

_**ARGH! That's my most embarrassing secret! Please don't remind me of that childish period, Kyouya nii-san!**_

I blush as Masaharu laughs. "Kyouya nii-san! I was ten years old!" I whine childishly.

Kyouya nii-san snickers at me. "Yeah, I'm glad you don't have a crush on Atobe anymore. At least Echizen doesn't have an ego as big as the galaxy." My brother states dryly. "Anyway, let's get that dinner. I'm hungry."

Masaharu grins wolfishly. "I second that. Maybe you can tell me more about Ko-hime's crush on Atobe when she was ten, Kyouya-san?"

"MASAHARU!" I pounce on the laughing trickster of Rikkai Dai with a cushion in my hand. "DIE!"

I swear my brother _**loves**_ talking about my embarrassing stuff in front of Masaharu! I remember Kyouya nii-san telling my best friend about my boy-band guilty pleasure, my terrible attempt at being a refined lady, etcetera, etcetera…

Nevertheless, I'm glad to have an older brother who watches out for me like Kyouya nii-san! And hey, he said he 'kinda' approves of Echizen Ryouga! That's a first in seventeen years!

_**Anyway, I guess we'll have to see what this Echizen Ryouga has in store for me! But if he pulls another stunt like what he did today, I'm going to maim him! RAWR!**_

* * *

><p>…<strong>Please don't kill me, Davina dear. I'm off to write the next chapter!<strong>

**Ahaha, anyone care to guess who Ryouga's rival in love will be? I'll give you a clue! He'll be a captain! And he's a good tennis player! (ish shot by the readers)**

**As for the OC's name, 'Kohaku' is a unisex name that means 'Amber'. As for 'Kyouya', the meaning depends on the Kanji character you use write so I'm not so sure right here... Hehehe**

**How do you like the story so far? Please review and let me know!**

**Until next chapter,**

**Cers**


	2. Shitenhouji

…**I think I've to put 'Shijin' on hold because the ideas for this story are mercilessly attacking me until I write them out.**

**This is your entire fault, New Prince of Tennis! Yes, I blame you!**

**Anyway, I think I better get this done and over with so I can sleep in peace until the next wave of ideas attack me again. DX**

**Ryouga's rival in love will be introduced in this chapter. I wonder if you guys guessed it right. Tehee…**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage two: Is there such a thing as talking Bible?<strong>

**Somewhere in Osaka, Saturday, 11am…**

I blink at the temple-like gate of the Shitenhouji School…

**_Wow, I have_ no_ idea that this is a semi-finalist's school! _**

Don't get me wrong! I'm not looking down on them but it's just weird that the school gate reminds me of a temple…

"Aren't you going in, love? Buchou isn't going to like it if you just stand there and gawk, you know? The letter isn't going to deliver itself." My best friend's amused voice comes from behind me.

I huff. "I know, I know. Why did I bother coming with you again, Haru?" I ask Masaharu and drag myself after him.

"Because you've never been onto Shitenhouji's grounds before, no? Plus, you're in a company of the sexy, heartthrob trickster of Rikkai!" He winks playfully.

I give him a mock-stern look. "Saying such things instead of practicing… TARUNDORU!" I yell out Genichirou's catchphrase and burst out laughing along with my best friend.

Ah… It feels so _**good**_ whenever I do that. Making fun of Gen-chan and the other Rikkai regulars, that is!

_Hey, we've got all the rights to do that! Do you know how much we spent on buying all sort of medicine for headaches and migraines? Not to mention the money we spent on sleep-aids!_

Anyway, back to the point… Seiichi asked me to deliver the letter to the Shitenhouji's coach, and I only accepted because I want _takoyaki_, dammit!

**The only chance I can get good takoyaki is if I come to Osaka! Food is precious! I will do anything for food!**

I look around the empty school ground interestedly. "Wow, this place is nice!" I smile brightly. "I should've come here instead of Hyoutei in Middle School…"

Masaharu walks beside me leisurely. "Are you saying that you'd rather we never met, babe? I'm hurt!" He snickers as I shoot him a good-natured glare.

"Now that you said it, no. I'm glad we met each other back then." I smile and link my arm with my best friend casually. "You guys were my support and you never judged me. I'm glad I'm out of that hellhole now."

As you know, my Middle School was Hyoutei… My father, Natsume Takumi, was in the process of forming a solid contract with the Atobe family. As the youngest child and since I was around the Atobe's son's age, I told Father I wanted to attend to the same school as the boy in hopes of trying to help my Father with that family. So I came back from England with Kyouya nii-san and enrolled in Hyoutei Gakuen.

Hyoutei Gakuen is known as a school for talented children. However, there was, and still is, also a side that I despised about that school… Sixty percent of the school was the children of rich, well-off families and they were the ones doing what pleased them.

At first, I was welcomed heartily by others because of the relationship between Father's shipping company and Atobe's security company. However, it didn't last very long as Atobe Keigo got to the top of Hyoutei and I made my intention about staying where I was clear to others… That, and also the fact that my cousin as the 'Big Three' of Rikkai Dai's male tennis team were revealed.

…But for Father, I turned blind eyes towards all the pettiness of the students and stayed. I have to admit I was naïve to think that they would leave me alone. They didn't. But hey, they couldn't do anything to me beyond spreading rumors and talking behind my back. Especially with my two (and only) friends in Hyoutei standing beside me, I pretended to be deaf to all the rumors.

Why do I dislike Atobe, then? I wasn't mad that Atobe didn't say anything when his fangirls harassed me. I was, and still am, mad at him because he let them do the same things to other girls in school!

**But enough of that! I'm out of Hyoutei now, Father got his contract done with the Atobes and I've got great friends around me! I miss my two friends in Hyoutei, but it's not like we don't keep in touch so it's okay! **

My friend's silver-blue eyes soften affectionately. "Yeah, me too." He grasps my hand gently and pulls me into a one-arm hug. "You are Rikkai's princess, and not even the fact that you were in Hyoutei would change that." He grins wolfishly.

_Aww, don't you just love it when 'your boys' spoil you rotten even though you always give them a hell of a training?_

…Yeah, I have to grudgingly agree with you there…

We blink as a rather obnoxious shriek sounds through the area. _What the…_ "Hey, do you think that's from the Shitenhouji tennis club?" I ask Masaharu curiously and almost jump as the same noise rings through the area again.

PLEASE DON'T TELL ME IT'S A GHOST! I'D RATHER BE TORTURED BY SEIICHI THAN FACE A GHOST!

He grins at me. "Well, you're about to find out, babe. Let's go see what the hell that was. That way!" He leads me to where the noise is coming from.

Sure enough, the sight of tennis courts come into our view soon after we followed the direction of the noise. Ooh, I can't wait to meet the Shitenhouji team in person!

**_Heh, I've read about the Shitenhouji players, all right? Who do you think we have on our team? We have _the_ 'Master', Yanagi Renji! That guy shoved the data down my throat the first day Seiichi announced that I would be the team's manager!_**

**CRASH! BANG!**

OUCH! What the hell! Owwww, I swear someone just ran me over with a bulldozer! Aww, my tummy hurts! My head too! Owwww….

And then the next thing I know is that I am blinking up dazedly to Masaharu's worried face. I give him a sluggish smile. "Masaharu? What happened?"

…Did I just _**slurred**_? What the bloody hell happened!

"I'm glad you're okay, babe." My best friend sighs in relief. "Can you stand? Are you dizzy, love?"

I shake my head slowly to test myself… Hmm… I don't feel too bad. I slowly push myself away from Masaharu's hold. "I think I can get up." I blink confusedly as a bandaged hand appears in my line of sight.

Ooh, I think I am still dazed! My imagination and my conscience must have conjured up this dashingly handsome, layered light brown hair male with gentle grey eyes!

The handsome boy offers me an apologetic grin. "I'm very sorry about that. Kin-chan can get too energetic sometimes." A smooth, Kansai-accented voice speaks politely. "Here, let me help you up."

…**Wait, if that's the case, then I'm not dreaming!**

_No, duh, you're not! And I didn't conjure this guy up! He's _way_ too good-looking and too good to be true for me to conjure him up like that!_

I smile back politely and accept his hand. "Thank you." I dust myself off after getting back up on my feet. I blink in surprise as I notice a red-hair boy standing in front of me with a sheepish smile on his face. "Can I help you?" I ask him slowly, not really trusting myself to talk yet.

The handsome brunette sighs and ushers the boy forward. "Kin-chan, apologize to her." He orders firmly.

"But Shiraishi, I'm hungry!" 'Kin-chan' whines childishly.

"Kin-chan," The handsome male whom I now recognized as Shiraishi Kuranosuke, the 'Bible' captain of Shitenhouji, smiles darkly. Slowly lifting his bandaged hand up to attention, he starts to unwrap the bandage. "Do you want to die from poison, Kin-chan?" He threatens the redhead.

…I think I've heard about this 'poisoned hand' farce from Renji… It's a wonder that the kid still believes in such a thing! This is twenty-first century, kiddo!

"NO! Anything but the poisoned hand!" Kin-chan protests loudly. Turning to me with a guilty expression on his face, the boy continues. "I'm sorry for running into you, nee-chan."

_Aww, he reminds me of a lost little puppy! How cute!_

…**Eww, that sounds so wrong in so many levels!**

I can't help but smile back. "It's okay. But next time, be careful and watch where you're going, okay?" I ruffle his hair. He grins back at me happily.

Masaharu steps forward and gently pushes me behind him. "We are here to see your coach, Shiraishi." My best friend drawls disinterestedly.

…Oh no, you did _**NOT**_ just pull the over-protective move on me, Niou Masaharu! I'm not defenseless! RAWR!

I sigh at the silver-blue hair trickster's obvious protectiveness. "Haru, be nice." I pinch his arm warningly. "We're not here to cause trouble!"

Haru rubs the spot where I pinched with a pout. "But that kid ran into you…"

"He apologized, dammit!" I huff at my best friend. Turning to Shiraishi and Kin-chan, I smile brightly. "I'm Natsume Kohaku from Rikkai. Is Watanabe-kantoku here?" I ask courteously.

"Yeah, he's at the courts. I'll take you there." The handsome brunette extends his hand towards me. "I'm Shiraishi Kuranosuke, the Shitenhouji's captain. This is Tooyama Kintarou. It's nice to finally meet you in person after all the things I heard about you." He gives me a friendly smile.

_The pleasure is all ours, handsome! You're such a refreshing change from the Rikkai boys!_

I squish my conscience and kick her to the back of my head as I shake Shiraishi-san's hand. **His hand is really warm…** "I hope you heard the good things, Shiraishi-san." I grin.

He chuckles amusedly and releases my hand. "Please, just Shiraishi would be fine, Natsume-chan." He grins boyishly.

_**YES! Thank you for sending me to Shitenhouji today, Seiichi! I LOVE YOU! You can send me back here anytime if I can talk to the sane, handsome Shiraishi Kuranosuke!**_

I smile back. "Please, Kohaku will be fine, Shiraishi-kun." I roll my eyes as Masaharu none-too-subtly clears his throat from beside me. "Please lead the way, Shiraishi-kun."

Shiraishi leads us to the courts nearby, dragging the protesting Kin-chan after him. "Osamu-chan! Rikkai Dai's manager is here to see you!" The Shitenhouji's captain shouts over the ruckus his teammates are making…

…Now, why is this scene oh-so-familiar? All the tennis Regulars running around and wreaking havoc, that is.

I squeak as a funny looking guy with glasses pops up in front of me and grabs my hand. "Ooh, you're such a cutie! It's so rare that our captain would bring a girl to the court!" He produces a handkerchief and dabs his eyes with it dramatically. "Ah, Shiraishi has finally grown up! Mama is so proud!"

…_I take it back. I think I'd rather deal with the Rikkai Regulars than these guys! At least the Rikkai boys don't do anything weird like this!_

"Ooh, she's really pretty. Totally the type that buchou would go for." Another guy with a bandana pops up from behind me. Is he _**sniffing**_ my hair? "Hmm, she smells like kiwi!"

Um… Buddy, there's something called private space! You're invading _**my**_ private space! Back off before I hand your arse back to you on a silver plate! CHA!

Shiraishi slaps his forehead at his teammate's audacity. "Koharu, Yuuji, don't freak her out like that!" He reprimands them. Turning to me with an apologetic smile, he continues embarrassedly. "Sorry about them. They tend to get excited when we have visitors."

The bandana guy whom I recognize as Hitouji Yuuji pouts childishly. "But Shiraishi, look at her! She's such a beauty! Chitose's girlfriend is pretty but Natsume-chin is much prettier!" He moves to grab me.

**Ah crap, I really hope I didn't have to smack one of their players. But self-defense is a good excuse, right?**

Masaharu snaps out of his stupor and pulls me away from the two. "Oi, back off! She's Rikkai's princess!" My best friend looms over me protectively with a fierce glare on his face. Thank _you_, Haru! This is the time I appreciate your protectiveness!

"Uwa, he's so scary! Let's go, Yuu-kun!" The weird guy with glasses, Konjiki Koharu, screams with his shrilly voice and runs away with the bandana guy in tow.

A good-looking boy with black hair, emerald green eyes and ear-piercings (whom I knew from his basic data from Renji as Zaizen Hikaru) deadpans at the sight of his two senpais chasing each other. "My senpais are idiots." He mutters dryly before walking away.

I deadpan and give my best friend a look. "Masaharu, please tell me you guys will _**never**_ become like them." I say dryly.

…If the Rikkai boys ever behave like this, I'll move away from this country! I'll move to Alaska or something where I won't have to interact with any crazy people! I MEAN IT!

Haru gives me a disbelieving look. "Babe, do you really think we will be like _**that**_?" He asks me with a pout on his face.

I laugh at the look on my best friend's face. "I don't, but it never hurt to make sure, right?"

A sandy hair male approaches us. Ooh, this guy's handsome too! But somehow, he reminds me of someone I've known before… "Oi, Shiraishi, why're Niou and his girlfriend here?" The heavily accented voice asks the Shitenhouji captain.

…_You know, he kinda reminds me of a certain Hyoutei's genius… They have the same eyes and the shape of the face is only a bit different…_

I step forward and stop in front of the newcomer. "I'm not Masaharu's girlfriend." I smile and tilt my head a little to the side. "Are you by any chance related to Oshitari Yuushi?" I ask curiously.

His grey eyes widen in surprise. "Are you _**the**_ Natsume Kohaku that Yuushi keeps talking about?" I perk up at my good friend from Hyoutei's name. "Yeah, I'm Oshitari Kenya, that guy's cousin!" He laughs heartily. "He just couldn't stop talking about you back then! You should call him sometime, you know. He really misses you."

Oshitari Yuushi is one of my only two friends in Hyoutei. He's famous in Hyoutei as the tennis team's genius and also a womanizer… But if you can withstand his pervert comments, he's a genuine friend that will help in times of need!

…**But I think I have a bad feeling about this… What did that pervert tell his cousin about me now?**

"Oshitari-san," I smile calmly. "What did Yuushi tell you about me?"

Oshitari scratches his cheek thoughtfully. "Well, he said that you were the only girl in school who didn't throw herself at Atobe and he enjoyed hanging out with you. Oh yeah!" He snaps his fingers as if he remembers something. "He said you had the sexiest legs he'd ever seen in Hyoutei too!" He laughs loudly.

I feel my left eye twitching furiously. _**Trust that damn pervert to tell his cousin that!**_ "Did he now?" I smile, my eye still twitching. "Masaharu, _darling_." I call my best friend sweetly.

"Yes, babe?" Haru smirks mischievously.

"Remind me to _**kill**_ a certain Kansai genius of Hyoutei, would you?"

"With pleasure, Ko-hime." The silver-blue hair trickster executes a dramatic bow. "Your wish is my command, princess." He smirks wider at the Shitenhouji's members' faces.

…Oshitari Yuushi, you are _**so dead**_ when I get my hands on you! Good friend or not! RAWR!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hyoutei Gakuen's tennis court…<strong>_

**ACHOO! ACHOO!**

Shishido Ryoh eyes his practice partner with a raised eyebrow. "Getting sick, Oshitari?" He asks dryly.

Oshitari Yuushi wipes his face with his towel. "I don't think so. I think someone is talking about me…" He drawls in his usual Kansai accented voice and shivers unknowingly.

The dash specialist snorts. "Yeah, more like someone is planning to kill you. What did you do now? Talk about someone behind their back?"

"Huh… Maybe Kohaku-hime is thinking about me."

"Yeah, more like she's thinking about how to kill you. Didn't you tell your cousin something about her legs?" Shishido says bluntly.

"…Dammit."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Shitenhouji…<strong>

I hand the letter from Seiichi to coach Watanabe. "Please respond within next week," I say politely.

The coach laughs boisterously. "Yeah, please tell Yukimura-kun to expect the reply from me next week's Monday!"

_**YES! My job here's done! Time for me to go get me some delicious takoyaki! HELL YEAH!**_

"Then we'll be taking our leave." I bow politely. "Until next time, Watanabe-kantoku, Shiraishi-kun!" FOOD!

However, Masaharu grabs my arm to stop me. "Whoa, not so fast, babe!" He laughs at my pout. Turning to Watanabe-kantoku, the trickster of Rikkai grins wolfishly. "Since Ko-hime has never really been here before, how about a match with me so she can see your style, Shiraishi?" He challenges the Shitenhouji's captain with a smirk.

ARGH! What's with this guy and causing troubles for me! LET'S SMACK SOME SENSE INTO HIM!

I grin a Seiichi-worthy smile. "Niou Masaharu, I'm hungry as hell and you care more about playing tennis than me starving?" I ask sweetly while cracking my knuckles all the while. "So, what's your answer, _**honey**_?"

_DAMN RIGHT! YOUR ANSWER BETTER BE GOOD, NIOU!_

I smile in satisfaction as Masaharu gulps visibly. "I mean, wouldn't you like to try and have a rally with the Shitenhouji captain, love?" He makes a surrender gesture with his hands as I step forward threateningly. "You know Shiraishi is a good player so why not rally or a quick game with him a little bit? It'd be a nice change, no?" Silver-blue eyes turn to look at Shiraishi. "Don't you agree, Shiraishi?"

…**Hmm… You actually may be right, Haru. Because you guys are always mean to me when I play even though you guys know I'm not good at tennis! Yeah, you guys taught me your signature moves but I'm just NOT THAT GOOD!**

I consider the options… Hmm… The takoyaki can wait. Who knows when I'll have the chance to play a rally against someone this good in the future?

…That and plus Renji would _**kill**_ me if he find out that I let a chance to gather data like this slipped away…

I sigh in defeat. "Yeah, you're right." I turn to look at the handsome brunette and smile. "Would you mind a quick game against me, Shiraishi-kun? I have to warn you though, I'm not that good."

The Shitenhouji captain grins challengingly in response. "With a pretty girl like you? Of course not, Kohaku-kun. It'll be my pleasure." He smiles wider as I blush slightly. "Or would you prefer I call you Ko-chan?"

_You can call us Ko-chan! But I'd love it even more if you call us 'darling'!_

I promptly squish my inner conscience and return Shiraishi's challenging smile. "Only if you let me call you Kura." He grins back charmingly at that.

Masaharu snorts from beside me. "Can you two stop flirting and just get on the court already?" He snickers and ducks to avoid my flying fist. "What? You really _**were**_ flirting with him!"

ARGH! Stop teasing me already! It's your entire fault because you always chased the other guys at Rikkai away when they tried talking to me!

I borrow a racquet from Kuranosuke and put myself in the other side of the court. Bouncing the ball up and down, I inhale deeply. "Here I come!" I toss the ball up into the air and perform Genichirou's famous invisible serve, which of course isn't as good as the original because the Shitenhouji captain returns it with ease!

_**Shiraishi Kuranosuke, huh… He's good, all right. He's a bloody good player and a graceful one at that!**_

I mean, when Seiichi plays, it's graceful, smooth and elegant. My cousin may not seem like he's putting too much effort into it, but he always win. He wins so easily and his superiority is so obvious it's almost _unexciting_ to watch.

But with Shiraishi Kuranosuke, it's different. He may play what they called 'a perfect tennis', but it's not the same. I don't know how to say it but I can see that the Shitenhouji captain is trying to let his opponent _enjoy_ the game whereas Seiichi is just there for total domination…

…Not to mention his personality and profile are still considered a mystery… This guy plays a 'perfect' tennis and there isn't much data about him, for heaven's sake!

I use everything I learned from the Rikkai Regulars, but it isn't enough to stop Kuranosuke from getting the game in the end. I mean, what do you expect? I'm not a bloody tennis player like these guys!

"You are actually pretty good, Ko-chan. Wanna consider transferring to Shitenhouji to be our manager?" Kuranosuke asks me with a big, teasing smile after winning the quick game.

_As much as I'd love to say yes, I value our life more! Seiichi will kill us if we do! Sorry, sexy!_

I shake his hand and smile. "I'd stay with Rikkai, Kuranosuke. I know I'm not that good but thanks for the game." I give him back his racquet. "Well, it's best I get going then!"

"Hey, uh," I blink as I notice he looks a little fluster. "Can I have your phone number? I mean, in case I can't contact Yukimura-kun or something…" Ooh, is he _blushing_? "Oh God, I mean I really want to play a game with you again…"

**Ahaha, he's really refreshing compared to some other players I know!**

I smile brightly. "I wouldn't mind giving you my number, Kuranosuke." I chuckle at his relieved face. "Just text me and say that it's you so I'll know, ne?" I hand him a card with my name, email and phone number on it.

He grins another handsome grin. "Yeah, I will." He shoots Masaharu an amused look as the trickster of Rikkai Dai approaches me and hovers behind me protectively. "I believe I'll see you two in a week's time at Atobe's villa in Chiba for last year's semi-finalists get-together training."

…**Wait, _what_ did he just say? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! Holy bloody Kami in sweet heavens oh my God! Please tell me I just misheard that!**

I turn around and give Masaharu a flabbergast look. "Masaharu, did you know about this?" I ask my best friend. "You knew all along?"

Haru smiles sheepishly. "Well, buchou actually told us not to tell you about it… But yeah, we're going for a special training along with Seigaku, Hyoutei, Shitenhouji and a couple of other university students. Oh, did I tell you Echizen-senpai, Tokugawa-senpai and Muuri-senpai are going too?" He smirks amusedly as I gape.

…_That's it. LET'S KILL HIM! RAWR!_

I smile darkly, crack my knuckles and advance the trickster of Rikkai slowly. "Niou Masaharu, _**dear**_, let me show you how much I appreciated you telling me all of this." I smile wider as he pales visibly. "Please excuse us, Kuranosuke. I believe me and the other Rikkai boys have _a lot_ to settle." I drag Masaharu off by the arm despite his verbal protests.

_**Just you wait until I get my hands on you, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou, Yanagi Renji, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Jackal Kuwahara and Marui Bunta! I'm leaving Aka-chan out of this because I'm sure he doesn't know either!**_

**YOSH! Natsume Kohaku is coming to get you, devil reincarnation of a cousin! Wait until I defeat you with my awesome puppy power! RAWR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rikkai Dai High School's tennis court…<strong>

The Regulars shiver in unison. Sanada frowns deeper as the cold feeling doesn't go away. "Did you feel that too, Yukimura?" He asks the slightly frowning beautiful buchou of Rikkai.

Yukimura sighs before smiling amusedly. "Well, if my intuition is right, I'd say that it seems like Ko-hime has found out about the camp next week…" He continues to smile.

Yanagi deadpans. "The possibility that this Monday's training is going to be hell for all of us but Akaya is 94%. Maybe I should call an emergency unit at the hospital on a standby just in case." The data master walks off, muttering to himself all the while.

The beautiful buchou of Rikkai Dai laughs lightheartedly. "I guess that Ko-hime's fury would be good for us, after all. It'll improve our strength, stamina and our mentality, yes?" Yukimura chuckles and walks off to oversee Marui and Jackal's practice.

Sanada heaves a sigh. _**I **_**really**_** need that aspirin… Where did Kohaku say she put it in the locker room again?**_ He muses as he walks towards the locker room.

_**I guess I'll need to bring the sleep-aids and the aspirins for the next week… **_The stoic fukubuchou opens the door with another sigh. _**Maybe I should ask Kohaku to bring some kind of aromatherapy candles so I can relax. Next week is going to be hell on Earth, that's for sure…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter is done! YIPPEE!<strong>

**Believe me when I say that when I have the inspirations and everything, I can just keep writing. I was halfway through with this chapter and the plot for the next chapter just popped up into my head!**

**Shiraishi is REALLY hard to write. Why do I say that? Well, in the game, his personality is considered really dorky and sweet. But I don't want to make him too sweet! I want to try and put a bite into this guy's personality and have him duke it out with Ryouga… AND IT'S SO BLOODY DAMN HARD!**

…**Rest assured I'd keep Shiraishi to his dorky self! BWAHAHA**

**That aside, RANDOM TALK TIME!**

**Okay, I was at a Japanese restaurant in LA and I guess it's the restaurant's rule to have their waiters/waitress wear their nametags… There were a couple of waiters running around at the time because it was noon so I didn't really pay much attention when the different waiter walked around or checked on our table…**

**But towards the end when a waiter came by to clear our plates away, I was so surprised! It was a tall Japanese guy (and a pretty cute one at that!). And (drum rolls please) DUM! DUM! DUMMMMMM!**

**HIS NAMETAG READ 'YUUSHI'!**

**Hehe, it kind of made my day, actually! It gave me whole bunch of ideas too. Weird, isn't it?**

**Anyway, please review! I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Cers**


	3. This means WAR

**Ah, don't I love it when ideas just come rushing into my mind!**

**I was actually losing sleep over this because I was writing the second chapter and my mind has already gone to the third or the fourth or somewhere along that line. Ahaha…**

**Also, since Atobe got a lot of love from the last story, this story he'll be on the receiving end from Kohaku. It took me a while to try and get into the mode of writing what she would think about Atobe after all the things that happened to her in Hyoutei.**

**Plus, Kohaku's older brother Kyouya is modeled after 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'s Hibari Kyouya. If you cannot imagine what the guy would look like after I described him, just google 'TYL! Hibari Kyouya' and replace the grey eyes with bright turquoise eyes.**

**Enough rambling! Let's get going!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage three: This means WAR<strong>

**A week after Kohaku's visit to Shitenhouji, Atobe's Chiba Villa, Saturday, 10:30am…**

Oh bloody bugger, this week is going to be a _LONG_ one…

…And here I thought last week was already bad enough with a certain Echizen Ryouga bugging me at the practice every other day!

I sigh and rub my neck to get rid of the tension as soon as my brother pulls up in front of the Atobe's Villa's porch. Yes, this will be the place where I'll spend the next week _**training**_ the semi-finalists from last year's Nationals. So that means Rikkai Dai, Shitenhouji, Hyoutei and Seigaku are all here. Not to mention that a couple of invited university players are here to train too!

_But on the bright side, majority of them are sexy, boss! Just keep that in mind and we'll be just fine! Not to mention the hot-as-hell Echizen Ryouga and the dashing Shiraishi Kuranosuke will be here too!_

…**I'm just grateful that Kyouya nii-san insisted about dropping me off. At least I had a peaceful ride to get here without the boys' ruckus!**

"Did the Rikkai guys get here already?" Kyouya nii-san asks as he shifts the gear to park.

I nod at his question. "Seiichi sent me a text saying they're already inside."

Turquoise eyes look at me carefully. "I'll take you there." My brother climbs out of the car.

I smile at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Kyouya nii-san." I follow him out.

Kyouya nii-san grunts in response as he unloads my two bags. "You sure you wanna go in, Kohaku?" My brother asks as he comes to stand beside me.

I give my brother a small smile. "I'm not about to run away, Kyouya nii-san. You know me better than that."

…Hell to the bloody freaking yeah, baby! I'm not about to run away and have them calling me a coward! I'm anything but a _**coward**_!

My older brother pats my head. "Sometimes I wish you'd run to me all the time like you did when you were younger, you know?"

I can only smile wider at that comment. "What can I say, nii-san? I'm your sister, so of course I'll be as stubborn as you."

Kyouya nii-san laughs at my reply. "True, you stubborn little brat." He laughs some more at my pout.

_**Hmph! If I don't love you so much I'd have tortured you by eating all of your mochi at home by now, nii-san!**_

Kyouya nii-san and I are six years apart in age. When Father was busy with trying to manage the company Grandfather left behind, nii-san was the one who took it upon himself to look after me. Of course, Seiichi's family helped look after us too, but Kyouya nii-san was always the first I ran to for anything.

I remember how furious my brother was with Atobe when he found out about what was happening to me in Hyoutei. At that time, I was in my third year of Middle School and my brother was almost graduating from a prestigious university in England. However, my brother did the craziest thing anyone would ever have thought of… He transferred back to Rikkai University, went to Father and both of them agreed on getting me to enroll in Rikkai High School.

…And here I am with the Rikkai boys! It's all thanks to Kyouya nii-san!

Kyouya nii-san rolls his eyes when squeals and squeaks reach our ears. "I'll bet a thousand yen **(A/N: approximately 10USD)** Atobe let them here just to stroke his ego." He grumbles in annoyance as we follow the butler into the house.

I smile wryly. "It won't be a bet if you're already correct, nii-san." I ignore the looks and the glares from the Hyoutei girls tittering about. "Well, it seems like I'd have to make myself clear to some people during my stay here…"

_Damn right! If these girls ever try to patronize us during the week here, we'll have their arses wiping the floor before anyone can say 'Hyoutei'!_

My brother grins viciously. "Do me a favor and take pictures when you do, won't you?"

I grin back sadistically. "With pleasure, nii-san; I learned from you after all!" We cackle excitedly.

As soon as we step into the living area where all the tennis players are already waiting, the curly hair sophomore of the team tackles me into a hug. "Nee-san! You are here!" Akaya grins cheerfully. "I was waiting for you!" I can almost see his imaginary tail wagging vigorously… CUTE!

**Aww, Aka-chan! You're one of the reasons why I stick around and suffer the insanity from the Rikkai Regulars! You're just too damn cute with those happy eyes!**

I pat Akaya's head happily. "Kyouya nii-san drove me here, you know that." I turn to my older brother with a big smile as he drops my bags down next to himself. "Thank you for driving me here, nii-san."

Kyouya nii-san's eyes soften affectionately as he looks at me. "Yeah, I'll pick you up next week's Saturday, yeah?" He beckons me towards him as he bends down to retrieve something from one of my bags. "Come here for a sec, would you?"

I blink but go to my brother obediently. And much to my surprise and absolute glee, my brother gets up with a medium-size box and a small box in his hands. "These are for you. Consider it your early birthday present, yeah?" Kyouya nii-san chuckles at the excited look on my face.

_**KYA! Is that what I think it is? I don't care what's in that little box, but oh my Kami! YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER A GIRL COULD'VE EVER ASKED FOR, KYOUYA NII-SAN!**_

I grin excitedly at the sight of the new digital camera from Nikon I've been drooling over for a while. "Thank you, nii-san! You're the best!" I tackle Kyouya nii-san into a firm hug, ignoring the chuckles coming from the Rikkai boys and the stares from the other teams.

Turquoise eyes sparkle with amusement. "But you have to call me or email everyday, okay?" He ruffles my hair. "Open the little box later. I'm sure you'll like it too." He grins mischievously and bends forward to whisper none too quietly into my ear. "Show them what you can do, little sister." I grin back in the same fashion

Leave it to me, Kyouya nii-san! I'll show them what I can do! HELL TO THE YEAH!

Turning to Seiichi, Kyouya nii-san continues in a more serious tone. "If there is so much as a scratch on her, I _will_ be out for your blood and whoever is responsible. Is that clear?"

My cousin gives my brother an assuring smile. "Yes, Kyouya-san, I will take care of her."

"Good." My older brother flicks his icy gaze to Atobe. "I don't care who the hell you are, but if your fangirls try anything funny, I'll see to it that you're brought down from your high horse." Kyouya nii-san then turns to Echizen Ryouga, who has been watching us with interest in his hazel-gold eyes. "I know you, Echizen. I've heard of your previous 'conquests'. My sister is not someone for you to screw around with. I _**will**_ break every bone in your body if you try anything funny." Nii-san then gives me another hug and leaves me with the Rikkai boys.

…I take it back. Where is a shovel when I need one? I need to dig a hold and crawl in there and hide forever! Kyouya nii-san, it's nice to know that you care but that was embarrassing!

…_Well, at least the coaches aren't here to see that!_

Seiichi gives me a sympathetic smile and a pat on my head. "Go and put your things away first, honey. Genichirou will show you which part we're staying at. All of us meet in the gym at 11am."

**Thank you, Seiichi! I need to get away from here for now!**

The stoic fukubuchou picks up my bags and looks at me. "Come on." I follow Genichirou out of the room.

The 'Emperor' of Rikkai leads me up to the second floor and turns left. "We're on the West corridor. The North is for Seigaku and Shitenhouji. The East corridor is for Hyoutei and the university players." Genichirou explains in his usual deep voice and pulls one of the doors open. "This one is your room. You're next to Renji and me."

…Wow, as much as I hate to admit it, this room _**is**_ gorgeous. Wide, spacey and decorated in black and white, the bedroom feels welcoming. I'm just grateful that they didn't use over-the-top décor in this place!

"Thanks, Gen." I give Genichirou a grateful smile. "Can you just wait for me outside? I won't take long. Just let me grab some stuff, please?" I ask with a puppy pout.

_**BWAHAHA! No one, not even Genichirou, can deny me when I use this puppy pout! I'm just that awesome when I use this weapon!**_

The fukubuchou sighs but nods. "Yeah, I'll be outside." He steps out and closes the door.

I open the little box from Kyouya nii-san and coo at the sight of a cute, silver pendant necklace in the box. It's a small, round bottle pendant with a little turquoise stopper on the top. Cute, but simple! And I love it!

Picking up the note that comes with it, I grin at nii-san's elegant handwriting…

_Sis, I picked this up for you. Turquoise isn't your birthstone, but hey, it goes well with our eyes, no? Go kick some arses!_

I smirk and quickly change into a pair of black, loose sweatpants, a tank top and a grey hoodie. Tying my hair into a low ponytail and fastening the clasp of the silver necklace around my neck, I open the door and give Genichirou a mischievous grin. "Let's go, Gen-chan."

_**It's time for us to do what we do best! Let's go kick some arses! CHA!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day, 1pm, the lounging area…<strong>

"Babe, it can't be that bad!" Masaharu, along with the other Rikkai boys, are currently trying to cheer me up from my misery. "It's just from 9am to 4pm, and then you won't have to deal with Hyoutei again for the rest of the week!"

Currently I'm sitting with the Rikkai team and sulking like no tomorrow… Why am I sulking, you ask? Well, here's the brief, summarized version of what happened earlier during the meeting in the gym…

There are five coaches from each team and five days of actual training. All of us will rotate in training different team each day. And on the last day of training the coach will be training his/her original team. Moreover, on the sixth day we are allowed to enjoy ourselves by doing other activities around the Atobe Villa…

**_But the God of Irony must be having a field day on me because the team that I picked from the hat earlier this morning was _Hyoutei_! So that means the first team I'll be working with for the whole day tomorrow is Hyoutei! ARGH!_**

…Yeah, my order of teams is like this: Hyoutei, Seigaku, Shitenhouji, the University team and _then_ Rikkai Dai…

And that, my dear friends, is why I am currently sulking and pouting right now…

Bunta pops his gum loudly and tosses in his two cents from the couch he's sitting on. "Yeah, it's not like you can't wipe the floor with their butts. If they do anything funny just beat them up! You hit harder than some guys anyway!"

…_I think our team's self-proclaim genius is asking for a beating. ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE ARE NOT A GIRL, MARUI BUNTA? RAWR!_

I give Bunta a deceptively calm smile. "Really, Bunta? It's _**so**_ nice to hear that I hit better than some guys." I say with honeyed venom coating my every word. I mentally smirk as Jackal and Hiroshi (who are currently sitting next to Bunta) slowly edge away from the self-proclaim genius.

**Good self-preservation instinct, you two! BECAUSE THIS GUY HERE'S GOING TO BE STRANGLE BY ME RIGHT NOW! **

Bunta grins back cheekily. "Well yeah, but when you cook, sleep or sing then it's not that scary." He blinks as the other Rikkai boys share a deep, exasperated sigh. "What?"

I beam brilliantly. "Bunta, ten laps."

The sugar-loving male sputters indignantly. "What? But-!"

Seiichi sends Bunta a sweet smile that rivals mine. "Did Ko-hime say ten? I'll raise that to twenty." He smiles wider as the so-called genius flinches. "Go, Bunta."

"Che! Fine!" Bunta drags his feet and walks out of the room sulkily.

BWAHAHA! Take _**that**_, Marui Bunta! You stand no chance against Seiichi and me! CHA!

A hand on my head makes me look up. "Renji?" I tilt my head to the side and relax as the data master of our team starts giving me a gentle pat on my head. _That feels nice and relaxing…_

My cousin smiles at my satisfied purr as Renji continues to pat my head. "Since we're not really doing anything today, why don't you go take a walk in the back garden and relax a little, Ko-hime?"

Masaharu, who is sitting next to Seiichi, grins at my excited face. "Go for it, babe. You look like you can use some time alone to think by yourself." Silver-blue eyes sparkle with amusement as I tackle them both into a hug.

**Thank_ you_, both of you! I LOVE YOU TWO SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!**

I grin cheerfully. "Thanks guys! I'll see you in an hour!" I skip off towards the direction of the back garden.

MWAHAHA! It's time for me to enjoy myself! I think I'll go say hi to my two Hyoutei friends!

I grin as soon as I notice the familiar blue baseball cap of a Hyoutei's tennis player. "Shishido Ryoh!" I pounce on the unsuspecting male from behind.

_Yep, meet Grumpy! I mean, Shishido Ryoh, my only other friend during the time I was in Hyoutei!_

The dash specialist of Hyoutei turns around with a small scowl on his face. "Dammit, Kohaku! I kept telling ya not to do that!" He glowers at me. But soon a slight smile appears on his sharp face. "Glad to see you here, Kohaku. It's been a while, huh?" He grins and ruffles my hair enthusiastically.

I pout childishly and try to smooth down my hair. "Yeah, it's been a while. How have you been?" I grin back at my long-time friend.

"The usual, you know. Training, yelling at the annoying fangirls Atobe insists on dragging around, stuff like that." He shrugs casually. "There wasn't a lot of place for peace and quiet since you left. No one put those annoying girls in their places like you do and no one to insult Atobe all the time either." Dark sienna eyes give me an exasperated look. "Sure you don't wanna transfer back to Hyoutei?"

…**Aww, Ryoh, I'm glad you missed me. But sorry, I love dealing with the Rikkai chimpanzees more than Atobe's fangirls!**

I snicker at his put-off face and pat his shoulder. "I don't want Kyouya nii-san to commit mass murders for my sake so it's best I stay at Rikkai." I pout at Ryoh chuckles amusedly. "It's not funny! You know how many times he's got the Rikkai boys involved? They chased off any guy who wanted to just talk to me, including the other tennis club's members!"

He laughs even harder! Damn him! "I bet you sure beat them up good, huh? What else to be expected from the 'child of God's cousin?" He teases me mercilessly. "You heading somewhere?"

I nod with a smile. "Yeah, I'm heading to the back garden for a bit of me-time."

"Don't let me keep you then. I'm about to head out and find Choutarou anyway."

I fake a dramatic sob and fling myself at my friend's tall form. "My Ryoh has finally found love! Oh, he's all grown up!" I snicker at Ryoh's glare. HA! I can get you back so bad, Shishido Ryoh!

My friend scoffs at me with an embarrassed blush on his face. "Just get the hell outta here!"

I laugh at his uncomfortable face. "I'm just teasing you, Ryoh." I give him a quick hug. "See you later!" I skip towards the direction of the backdoor.

"Don't get lost!" Ryoh yells after me. His laughter follows my back as I shoot him a quick glare before walking away.

…_Hey, it's not my fault you aren't good with directions! You need to get lost a couple of times first and that's the best way you learn!_

…Don't go spilling my embarrassing facts you damn conscience!

I grin at the sight of big, lush, western-style green garden in front of me. At least the Atobe family has a good taste in decorating their garden. I can't say the same for the Atobe heir's taste in surrounding himself with fan girls, though…

**Damn right! Even Masaharu can't stand them! And he's the most notorious player in the team! _That_ has to say something, doesn't it?**

I walk towards the big fountain standing in the middle of the vast garden and sit down on the bench next to it. Listening to the sound of water trickling in the background, I let my mind wander about…

A place with a big garden has always been my favorite spot for relaxation. In Kanagawa, I'd often dragged Seiichi to the park during the weekends or just crashed at Genichirou's house if I want to enjoy tea and the Japanese garden. Waterfalls and the quiet beach are the places I'd go to only if I cannot find any place with a lot of trees in the area.

…_Hey, you can't really blame us for liking a place with lots of trees! Trees provide good shades! Plus, trees provide _excellent_ hiding place when I want to run away from the Rikkai boys' insanity!_

Hmm… Those flowers are pretty… White and purple heathers, forget-me-nots, foxgloves and more I don't know the names of. But oh well, they are pretty to look at… Not to mention they are nice and relaxing to be around!

A telltale whiff of orange wharfs into my nose and snaps me out of my trance. "Why, I didn't know I'd find you here, Kohaku-chan." An amused, arrogant voice that can only belong to Echizen Ryouga drawls from behind me.

…_**And there goes my relaxation out the window! Dammit, give me back my me time!**_

I shoot the older Echizen brother an irritate look. "Ryouga-senpai, does the word 'private time' means _anything_ to you?" I ask with a huff.

Ryouga's alluring hazel-gold eyes sparkle with amusement as he stares at me. "Wouldn't you like someone to keep you company?" He asks with a grin. "You know, I like it better to just sit and relax with someone."

…I'd so _**love**_ to tell you that I can't relax around you, Echizen Ryouga! Do you know why? Because your damn orange cologne drives me crazy! It makes me crave for oranges!

_I agree with you! His sexy orange scent smells too good for me to sit still! Can I jump him please, boss?_

…Go die, you bloody conscience!

I cross my arms and give him a wary look. "Senpai, must I remind you that you've been bugging me for _**two**_ whole damn weeks? How on earth did you get my phone number anyway?" I ask irritably. "Actually, don't answer that question. I don't want to know." I sigh and massage the space between my eyebrows.

Ryouga chuckles and shrugs casually. "Mitsuya from Hyoutei has your information so I just had to offer the right price." He grins at my glare. "Do you know your eyes are so pretty when you glare like that?"

**ARGH! You just can't win with this guy! I give up!**

I sigh in defeat. "There is no winning with you, isn't it, Ryouga-senpai?"

He grins in reply. "Not until you get to really know me better, no."

"If you're stubborn, then I am too. Let's see who win in this contest of stubbornness. I know you are dedicated to tennis, but I'm not about to be played around like the tennis ball you smack around in the game." I give him a sweet smile. I smile wider as Ryouga seems to pout. "I'll see you later, Ryouga-senpai."

_HA!_ You're handsome, but I won this one! MWAHAHA!

…However, I've forgotten something… I've forgotten the fact that Echizen Ryouga _loves_ to sneak up from behind me!

"You're definitely not a tennis ball, Kohaku." A big, warm hand grasps mine. I feel my face heat up as the strong orange scent invades my nose. "You _**are**_ a gem. And I'm planning to treasure that gem when I get it." I blush harder as I feel his lips brush the back of my hand.

_The number you've dialed is not available! Conscience has died due to the hottie's charm! Please try and revive her later! ARGHHHH!_

"Um, I gotta go so see you later, Ryouga-senpai!" I sputter, pull my hand back from Ryouga and sprint like hellhounds are on my heels away from him. Oh my Kami! I can't believe he did that!

_**So much for relaxation in the garden! Now my head is all jumbled up! No thanks to Echizen Ryouga!**_

I start heading towards the building when a loud voice calls out. "Nee-chan! Wait up!" A loud redhead from Shitenhouji runs towards me.

I turn around with a friendly smile. "Hey, Tooyama-kun. What's up?" I blink as the boy gives me a brilliant grin and practically shoves a small bouquet of deep purple flowers into my face.

"Shiraishi asked me to give this to you, nee-san!" He grins widely and points behind him. True to his word, the Shitenhouji captain is standing a certain distance away from us. "He told me to tell you that it's gloxinia. He thought you might like it. It's for you!"

I look over Tooyama-kun and give Kuranosuke a small smile. I smile wider as the brunette waves back at me with a slight smirk. "Thank you, Tooyama-kun. I love it." Taking the flowers from the redhead boy, I smile softly and pat his head. "Tell Kuranosuke I said thank you, ne?"

"Okay, nee-chan! I'll see you later then!" The first year redhead runs back towards his captain, and I can only smile at his innocence.

…**Ah, children can be so cute, aren't they? Some times they don't even know that their elders are using their hands to do something!**

_**But oh well, I better go put these flowers away and plan something for Hyoutei's training before the Rikkai boys start searching for me when an hour's up! **_

**_BWAHAHA! Watch out, Hyoutei! I'm _so_ going to show you that I'm not the same quiet Kohaku who stayed in the shadows when I was in Hyoutei! I'll show you _the_ Natsume Kohaku that has sharpened her claws and fangs during her time in Rikkai Dai. And I'll show you that I'm not afraid to use my claws and fangs! RAWR!_**

* * *

><p><strong>(Third person's POV)<strong>

Shiraishi smiles as he watches Kohaku's lithe body walks into the building. He gives Kintarou a pat on the head. "Well done, Kin-chan. Let's go find some food for you." The Shitenhouji captain grins wider as the redhead cheers enthusiastically.

_Ah, Kin-chan is too innocent. But hey, it works in my favor._ Shiraishi chuckles amusedly at his thought. _Hmm, it looks like Kohaku likes the garden… Maybe I should ask her to walk around with me in the garden next time?_

However, Shiraishi stops in his track as he notices a familiar black-green hair male slowly approaching him. "Go ahead, Kin-chan. I'll be there in the moment." The redhead runs off with an excited cheer at the go-ahead from his captain.

Shiraishi eyes Ryouga carefully as the male stops in front of him. "Can I help you, Echizen-han?"

Ryouga flashes him a deceptively cool smile. "Why, I would never know that _**my**_ little gem has attracted your attention too, Shiraishi." The Echizen male's voice drawls in a somewhat threatening tone. "I won't bother her with flowers if I were you."

The Shitenhouji captain frowns at the dismissal tone of the other male. "As far as I'm concerned, Kohaku isn't dating you, Echizen-han." He replies tensely. "Besides, Kohaku is an interesting girl. The more she fights you, the more chance I can make her fall for me, am I right?"

Ryouga chuckles sardonically. "Oh, don't you know that the more she fights, the more I want her for myself?" He smirks at Shiraishi's face. "I know her brother. As long as I treat her right and she's happy, he'll be fine with her dating me."

Something inside Shiraishi snaps at the other male's implication. "She's not an object, Echizen-han." The usually easy-going male glares at Ryouga. "You don't have any claim over her so she can choose whomever she wishes. I'll make sure she choose the better person." He clenches his fists angrily.

"Then do you know what this mean, Shiraishi?" Hazel-gold eyes blaze hungrily. "I'm going make sure that she choose _me_." Ryouga blinks as the other male laughs mockingly.

"No, Echizen-han, I'll win this _war_. I'll be damned if I let a person I'm interested in be played around like a fool by you and not knowing your true self." Grey eyes darken with determination. "This means _**war**_, Echizen-han."

"Well, then may the best man win, Shiraishi."

**_Oh, this is just the beginning… These six days will be the biggest scale-tipper between us. It will be either you or me, Shiraishi. And I don't like losing so I'm not about to hold back in terms of affections… After all, girls _love_ it when their boyfriends are attentive…_**

_**May the best man win in this war!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Drops dead at writing Ryouga)<strong>

**For some reason, I can see Ryouga's personality as a mix between Atobe's arrogance and Niou's playfulness. Don't ask me why, please…**

**The flower that Shiraishi borrowed Kin-chan's hand in giving Kohaku is Gloxinia. I saw it at a Home Depot store and I fell in love with these deep purple flowers. It's a flower that blooms during Summer time and it has a special meaning… Care to guess?**

**Ahaha, in language of flowers, Gloxinia means 'Love at First Sight'!**

**I LOVE big gardens. Ever since I was a kid, my mum was always planting something. So now we have so many colorful orchids (they are a little bit too colorful together…), fruits and flower trees, much to my dad's dismay. XD**

**Moreover, I live in San Francisco where there are many Japanese cherry blossom trees. And whenever they bloom, I just _have_ to go there and see them over and over again! I've been to a Japanese style Zen garden a couple of times and it is relaxing just to sit quietly and drink tea.**

…**My boyfriend and some friends always tease me about me visiting Zen gardens though… "How old are you exactly?" They'd always tease. Oh well, it's something I do to get rid of stress! **

**Enough rambling for this chapter, I guess. Here's a preview for next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Natsu to Nagi, are you in position? Over."<em>

"_The target is in the bathroom. I can see Yuki getting ready. Over."_

"_Good. Natsu to Yuki, get the target out of the room so Haru and I can get in. Over."_

"_Yuki to Natsu, understood. Over."_

"_Natsu to everyone, operation 'get Gen-chan's spare hat' begins! Over!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>All games are based on deception. I held out bait to you and you just snapped it up so easily because your bloody stupid<em> pride_ is on the line. I know you have temper, Hiyoshi. I irritated you and pretended to be weak, and you were arrogant because you thought I haven't changed since Hyoutei. My advice to you two before you even play tennis, go buy Sun Tzu's 'Art of War' and read it. It'll help enlighten you some."_

"_Heh, I didn't know that my girl could fight like that! That's damn sexy!"_

"_Ryouga-senpai, I'm not your girl, dammit! Don't say such things in public! Akaya, if you go into your Devil Mode, no bento box for you for a month!"_

"_I told you that girl's scarier than buchou when she fights! Especially when somebody pissed her off!"_

"…_Bunta, do you have a dead wish? I thought Kirihara is the dense one ("Hey!"), but I think you just took that candle from him."_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now! I hope you like how it's going!<strong>

**Until next time,**

**Cers**


End file.
